victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hambone King
The Hambone King is the 2nd episode of Season 4 of Victorious.Victoria Justice's tweet Plot Robbie posts a video online spotlighting his rhythmic talent of hamboning, and then he must face off against Gerald, a challenger who claims Robbie to be a fake and wants to prove that he is better than him. Robbie and Gerald have a hamboning competition behind Nozu, but Robbie loses when he hurts himself. The gang then brings him to Tori's house to try and comfort him, and this is when they find out Tori's secret; she used to hambone seven years ago on a hamboning team with Gerald. Then, Tori agrees to help Robbie beat Gerald after venting about how she caught Gerald hamboning with another girl. They both do a lot of training, and, with the help of the others, Robbie eventually gets better at hamboning. When Robbie hambones against Gerald a second time, his friend Meryl throws a piece of sushi at him, causing him to lose. Tori calls them out and says they cheated, and then proceeds to hambone against Gerald. Meryl tries to cheat again and throws a piece of sushi at Tori, but she eats it and completes her sequence. When it is Gerald's turn, he messes up and Tori becomes the "Hambone Queen." Trivia *Victoria Justice said she was "hamboning" the week they filmed this episode. Facebook photo posted by VictoriaAriana Grande's tweet Ariana's 2nd tweet *Matt Bennett said in an interview that The Hambone King will be a tribute to "Rocky." *In this episode, "hamboning' is another term for 'clap dancing.' *This episode was filmed around the beginning of March. *Cat's tap dancing talent, along with Robbie's and Tori's hamboning talent, is revealed in this episode. *Nozu returns in this episode for the first time in season 4. *When Robbie and Tori talk to each other on the Vega's patio, Robbie comments about the bad script writing. *This episode marks the second time Cat has kissed Robbie on the cheek, the first being in A Christmas Tori. *Mrs. Lee and Kwakoo appear after a 5-episode disappearance. *Tori reveals that she used to hambone 7 years ago. *This is the third episode since The Blonde Squad that Rex hasn't made an appearance. *"Yellow Kitty," also the type of purse Tori mentioned, is a parody of Hello Kitty. *Cat wore her tap dancing shoes throughout the whole episode, not counting when Andre lifted her up so Jade could take off the tap shoes and put on the slippers. *'Ending Tagline': "How bad do you want this?" - Tori Running Gags *Cat tap dancing. *Robbie Hamboning Goofs None Yet. Quotes Tori: Why did you stop? Robbie: I.... I need to get some air Cat: There's air in here Robbie: I DON'T WANT YOUR AIR! (shuts the door) Cat: What's wrong with my air? Robbie: 'This whole conversation just feels like bad writing! '''Cat: '''Good luck Robbie. ''(kisses Robbie's cheek) 'Everyone: '''Fight, fight, fight, fight! '''Andre: '''Woah, woah, woah, woah, hold up! If you boys wanna fight Robbie, you gotta fight me too. '''Robbie: '''Ummm, would it be okay if they fight just you? 'Cause- '''Meryl: '''Hey idiots! '''Robbie: '''Yes? '''Andre: '''Sup? '''Jade: '''Robbie. '''Andre: '''Come on men, it's- ''(Jade and Andre looks at Cat who is tap dancing) '''Andre: '''Come on Rob it's not so bad. '''Jade: '''Okay, big deal you lost a hambone competition. '''Robbie: ''(Squeals)'' Jade: '''It's over. And it's not like the whole world saw it. '''Cat: '''Uh-huh. It's all over the internet. '''Cat: This Hambone battle is really scary. Jade: We're about to watch two nerds compete by slapping themselves. I think we'll be OK. Gallery Coming soon. Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes